


poor kitten

by littlemissmeggie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But also a little bit of fluff, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Spanking, When Harry cuddles Niall and gives him an ice pack for his sore knee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmeggie/pseuds/littlemissmeggie
Summary: “The Snap was cute. I’m sure the fans loved it,” said Harry coldly, almost condescendingly, from just above Niall. “But then I got a text. I liked that picture even better, Niall. The grey boxer briefs were a nice touch.”Niall silently agreed; he’d been careful to pick out just the right shade of grey pants so the wet smear of precum from his leaking cock would be very noticeable.“But I was at lunch with Jeff,” Harry said again, sighing a little. “And I was hard." Voice husky and low, he said, “God, I just wanted to come here and ravish you. But you’ve got to be punished, Niall."or...Niall sends Harry a picture that's maybe a little sexy. Apparently, however, it was a little sexier than he'd realised and Harry decides that Niall's teasing just isn't acceptable.





	poor kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This little smutty drabble was written as the second part to [a little drabble-y prompt](https://kirrylovesnarry.tumblr.com/post/147710355414/narry-drabbleprompt-someone-taaake-it-please) written by my lovely friend and beta Kim. She asked me to finish it because she couldn't do it justice. (Her words, not mine!) This was the result.

“You’ve been a naughty tease,” said Harry, looking at Niall appreciatively from where he stood by the door. Niall heard steps as Harry walked toward the bed but didn’t dare look behind him.

“I was at lunch with Jeff,” said Harry, voice low, “and I kept getting notifications.”

Niall was pretty sure that he wasn’t allowed to say anything yet but he  _wasn’t_  sure what Harry’s notifications had to do with anything.

“The Snap was cute. I’m sure the fans loved it,” said Harry coldly, almost condescendingly, from just above Niall. “But then I got a text. I liked  _that_ picture even better, Niall. The grey boxer briefs were a nice touch.”

Niall silently agreed; he’d been careful to pick out just the right shade of grey pants so the wet smear of precum from his leaking cock would be very noticeable.

“But I was at lunch with Jeff,” Harry said again, sighing a little. “And I was hard,” said Harry, voice low and husky, right in Niall’s ear. Niall could feel his warm breath against the side of his face, Harry’s long body settling against his back.

“Now, Niall,” said Harry conversationally, “do you know how uncomfortable it is to have a hard cock the whole time you’re out to lunch?” He nibbled Niall’s earlobe, tugging slightly with his teeth, and Niall whimpered.

Voice husky and low again, he said, “ _God_ , I just wanted to come here and ravish you.”

Niall whined and dropped his head down between his elbows, breathing irregular. He could see his cock now, hard and red and shiny.

“But you’ve got to be punished, Niall,” said Harry sternly as he pulled away from Niall and stood up. “You had me sitting in a restaurant with my friend with what I’m sure was a quite obvious erection. I tried to cover it up, crossed my legs and that, but we’ll be seeing pictures soon, I’m sure.”

Niall’s cheeks burned red, ashamed. He’d not thought of what might happen when he sent that picture, not thought about paps or fans who might see an achingly-hard Harry sitting at Cafe Habana having lunch with Jeff. Mainly because he’d not thought that Harry would be so turned on by a simple picture. He’d just wanted to be sexy for his boyfriend; Harry was always the sexy one and Niall wanted to be a little sexy too.

Niall was startled from his thoughts by a firm, sharp smack to his right arse cheek. The smallest squeak of a whimper escaped his throat and Harry said a bit harshly, “None of that, now. You deserve this, yeah?”

Niall didn’t say anything and Harry smacked his right cheek again, a little harder this time. “You deserve this, yeah?” asked Harry again, voice rough and demanding, and Niall knew he expected an answer this time. A bit unfair, he thought, after being told moments before not to make any sound, but this  _was_  his punishment.

“Yes,” choked Niall, “yes, Sir.”

“There’s a good boy,” said Harry, hitting Niall’s left cheek with a crack this time.

Niall closed his eyes and focused on not making any sounds.

“You  _knew_ ,” said Harry, cracking Niall’s right cheek, “ _exactly_ ,” he said, a slap to Niall’s left sit-spot, “what you were  _doing_ ,” a smack to his left cheek, “ _to me_.” He punctuated the last two words with a hard smack to the center of Niall’s spread cheeks.

Niall tried not to but he couldn’t stop the gasp that slipped past his lips.

Harry stripped off his clothes and sat on the bed, scooting up to lean against the headboard. He looked at Niall’s hard dick pointedly, a smug smirk on his face. “Poor kitten,” he said sarcastically. He wrapped a large hand around his own stiff cock and began to jerk himself off slowly, eyes closed and moans dropping from his mouth.

Niall watched, still on his hands and knees, as Harry wanked his thick cock for a few minutes.

“Oh, baby. I know what you want,” said Harry, listening to Niall’s shallow, rough breaths. “You want me to stretch out your tight little hole with my huge cock, absolutely  _destroy you_. You want me to fuck your pretty little arse until you cum all over yourself like the dirty boy you are.”

Niall shifted, his knee really hurting, but kept listening to Harry’s slow drawling voice. If Harry kept talking like this, kept saying all of the filthy things he loved to hear, he was going to cum all over the sheets below him.

“And after you cum, I’ll keep fucking into your sweet hole until I fill you up with my hot cum. And then I’ll leave you here, gaping and dripping my cum.”

Niall whimpered,  _so_  desperate, and Harry looked at him. “Don’t cum.”

Niall closed his eyes and bit his lip.

“Come here, kitten,” said Harry, spreading his legs to make room for Niall between them. Niall crawled forward into the new space and looked at Harry. “Suck my cock.”

Niall arranged himself so he was lying on his stomach between Harry’s legs. He leant forward and, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes, licked the tip of Harry’s wide cock like a kitten lapping up milk. “Mm,” he moaned, savouring the taste as he always did when he blew Harry.

“Slut,” said Harry, smirking as Niall eagerly licked his cock a few more times before closing his lips around the head and sliding his mouth down Harry’s length. Niall began to bob up and down, Harry’s cock heavy on his tongue. He smoothed the vein on the underside of Harry’s cock with the flat of his tongue as he moved up and took Harry as far down his throat as he could when he moved down, nose brushing against Harry’s groin.

Harry’s hands moved to Niall’s blond hair, fingers weaving in the short strands, and pulled the boy off his dick. He climbed off the bed and moved to stand at the edge, looking down at the boy on the mattress.

“Hands and knees,” he said and Niall moved back into his previous position. “I’m going to fuck your mouth now, kitten.”

The brunette stepped forward until his knees hit the side of the bed. He reached forward, threading his long fingers in Niall’s hair again, and dragged the boy toward him. Niall looked up at Harry, mouth open and tongue flat, ready to take the cock in front of him.

“Gagging for it,” sneered Harry. With a hand in Niall’s hair and another around his dick, Harry slid his length into Niall’s mouth, stopping to let Niall adjust to the stretch before he pulled out and began to fuck his boy’s face. His pace was merciless, almost cruel, but his moans harmonized with Niall’s.

After a few minutes, Harry said, “I’m going to cum, kitten. Swallow it like a good boy, yeah?”

Niall looked to Harry, his eyes begging for his own release, and Harry said, more gently than anything he’d said since he arrived, “Touch yourself, love. Want you to cum too.”

Niall whimpered and grabbed his cock as Harry continued to fuck his mouth, hard and deep.

“Oh,  _fuck_ , Niall!” exclaimed Harry, his body jerking as he released into Niall’s mouth. “Oh,  _fuck_!”

The taste of Harry’s cum and the sound of his deep growls pushed Niall to the edge, his own orgasm washing over him as he swallowed down every drop Harry gave him.

“Good boy,” said Harry kindly as he pet Niall’s head, none of the sarcasm or condescension from earlier in his tone.

Niall moved to get up to find a flannel to clean himself, pushing his body so he was sitting up on his knees. “Ouch!” he said suddenly as a stab of pain shot to his knee with the movement.

“Ni?” asked Harry, concern lacing his voice, as he turned to the blonde.

“Me knee’s a bit sore,” said Niall, a sheepish half-smile on his face.

“Niall, baby, why didn’t you… You could have said something,” said Harry, sounding almost as guilty as he felt. “Oh, baby! Ice or heat?” he asked.

“I’m fine, Haz. Just maybe clean me up?” said Niall shyly.

Harry rushed off, nearly tripping over his own long legs, and returned a few minutes later with a damp flannel. He wiped Niall’s soft length and tummy, cleaning off the sticky cum.

Once he deemed Niall reasonably clean, he leant forward and kissed the top of Niall’s head. “I’ll be right back, love,” he said before he jumped off the bed and ran from the room. Niall heard him on the stairs and crossed his fingers that he wouldn’t fall.

It seemed luck was on his side when Harry entered the bedroom again, unscathed, this time with a soft ice pack from the freezer. He climbed onto the bed next to Niall and crawled toward him. “Come on, love,” he said softly, pressing a sweet kiss to Niall’s pink lips. “Let’s get you comfortable.” Niall hummed and allowed Harry to lift him into his arms, settling Niall’s smaller body in his arms underneath the sheets.

Reaching down, Harry placed the ice pack to Niall’s knee. “Ahh,” sighed Niall as the pain eased away.

“I love you, kitten,” whispered Harry, nose against the back of Niall’s ear. He placed soft kisses to the boy’s ear and down his jaw. “Love you so much.”

Niall giggled quietly, Harry’s breath on his neck tickling him. He closed his eyes and pressed back into Harry, wanting to be as close to his boyfriend as he could be. 

“Love you too, Haz,” he said sleepily, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i truly appreciate everyone who reads my stories! comments and kudos are so encouraging! 
> 
> please come find me on [tumblr](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com/). i love to talk!


End file.
